Sacred Snow
by Naomi-Misora
Summary: Seven-year-old Ryuzaki sees the world differently as he peers behind the gates from Wammy's.


**Sacred Snow**

**x**-_x_-**x**

Snow falls gently down from the heavens above as I stand outside in the middle of it all. A whirlwind of white flashes past me as I watch it swoosh noiselessly around me. The bitter frost is not able to seep into my body; my teal scarf securely fastened around my neck keeps me warm. I stand looking at the whiteness spread about with endless awe.

Roof tops of homes are covered with a fine layer of white. The streets and sidewalks are hidden, I cannot see pavement or asphalt. The bare trees are gathering thin trails of snow as frozen icicles are hanging from the ends of the branches.

A slow wind gusts through me, my black hair flares around helplessly. I kneel down to touch the sacred substance. A cold, bitter sensation rushes from my hand and travels to the rest of my body. I shiver hopelessly but cannot go back inside of Wammy's. The snow calls me, wants me to stay outside. I don't move from where I stand, even when my hands turn blue and my nose becomes red with irritation. I can feel my ears go numb and cold too.

No one is outside. I am the only one enduring the beauty the snow has to offer to the world.No heat, no fire, no destruction. It feels like home, it feels comforting. And even though I've only live seven years of my life, I am savoring this moment.

I walk towards the iron gates that keep all the lone orphan children inside, keeping them away from the outside world. I want to leave but I know better than to leave my only sanctuary. This is the place I have known all my life, I could not leave it.

I peer through the iron bars, the tip of my nose touches the black rungs. My dark eyes see white. Nothing but white and more white. Snowflakes flutter gently then rest on the well buried streets and anything it touches. The whole world, not just mine, was full of white.

White. So white. Not a single smudge on the snow, it is too perfect. I see no blood on it, no red stains. It was so pure and innocent. This is what I want for the rest of the world, purity and a safe asylum from the bizarre, criminal world that we live in. I see the snow covering the world's sins and pain caused to others as if it is giving everyone a new beginning.

A rowdy roar reaches my ears, I strain my neck to look around to see where it came from. It is a truck, driving through the snow covers road. I watch helplessly behind the bars, watching the truck drive through the snow. It leaves black tire tracks as it drives down farther into the city.

I sigh when I see the black stains in the snow.

**Disrupted. Corrupted. Destruction.**

I think of the snow being tainted by the evils from the world outside. I turn around to face my orphanage home and everything around it. The white bleakness is still intact and undisturbed, unlike the tainted snow.

I then look back unwillingly at the ruined snow outside. Another frustrated sigh leaves my frozen blue lips. The world outside is not the same as my world. A burning rage fuels my heart. I have to go out and do something. I push the gates outward, some of the accumulated snow plops onto the concealed ground. My eyes cut through the winds as I walk away from my own sanctuary.

The world should not live with evil corrupting the good.

But how is it _possible_ to even diminish that evil from this world?

-End-

* * *

So how was it? Did you like it? I hope so. Anyhow, I think that snow is a good way to symbolize purity and all, so that's what I used. As for the truck ruining the snow, I would have added something bloody, but I couldn't really think of a way to do so without making the story seem weird. Like, I couldn't have some dying duck crashing from above then leave it's blood bleed through the snow. Wouldn't make sense right? Or like, have some random stranger shoot someone out of the blue and have blood come out like that. Yeah, it would be awkward. And as to the question in the end, how is it possible to diminish evil from the world? Easy, all you need is a notebook a pen and you're on your way!!

Oh, and yeah Ryuzaki in this one-shot is seven years old. Aw, so cute XD. Please leave a review telling me what you think, I'd really appreciate it. And I'd like to thank the people who reviewed my other one-shots!! Your words are very encouraging to me.

With all due respect,

-NM


End file.
